1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for controlling an electronic parking brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic parking brake according to the related art has been provided in such a way that, when a driver turns off starting using a driver-friendly automatic brake device, the brake operates automatically and when the driver steps on an accelerator while turning on starting, the brake is automatically released such that conveniences of parking are improved.
However, in the electronic parking brake according to the related art, when the driver does not quickly recognize a state in which a vehicle rolls in a rear direction, a parking state is not smoothly formed after parking has been performed such that there is a limitation in improvements in conveniences of parking.
Thus, these days, research into an apparatus and method for controlling an electronic parking brake having an improved structure in which conveniences of parking can be improved without the need of continuously considering whether the parking state is smoothly formed after parking has been performed, which allows the driver to identify that a current parking state is unstable and to take a fast initial countermeasure and allows the driver to identify a future parking state and the current parking state are stable so that reliability of parking can be further improved, has been continuously carried out.